As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, the high bandwidth networks enable service providers to integrate voice, video, and data, thereby providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. The Internet based voice and data services provide consumers with greater flexibility and control over various subscribed services. As customers receive integrated voice and data services, customers may wish to receive information relevant to an on-going conversation during a call. For example, if a customer calls a travel agent and is talking to the travel agent regarding a vacation, the customer may desire to receive competing quotes, e.g., from other travel agents, alternative air fares from airlines, hotel rates from similar class hotels, and the like, prior to finalizing any traveling plans. Although a customer may certainly call different travel agents, airlines, hotels, to obtain a plurality of different traveling options with different rates, having such competing or alternative information during a current call may be advantageous for negotiating prices, receiving better accommodations, etc. Unfortunately, customers currently must research the information by contacting other providers of similar services one at a time. This approach is time consuming and puts the burden for finding relevant content on the customer.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus that enables a network service provider to deliver relevant content to a user based upon a monitored conversation.